Knights of the Neverending Story
by Bobbydrake2000
Summary: Picking up three years after the original Neverending Story, the new tales of Bastian Balthazar Bux takes him into new literary realms where he meets some familiar faces to have brand new adventures. When a new dark force tries to steal the mystical AURYN, Bastian and his new friends have to race to save the literary universe from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

There are infinite stories to be told, each one more interesting than the last. Whether this tale is more interesting than the last one you read is up to you. What was the last world you visited in a book? Did you spend time with King Arthur and his knights? Did you visit a magical wizarding school? Maybe a trip to Narnia? Or perhaps you had an adventure with a young boy named Bastian Balthazar Bux, the hero of the fantastical world of Fantasia.

If indeed you did just return from an adventure with Bastian, you might be interested to know that you're about to take another trip with him. And although you might have been on your adventure with him as early as yesterday, it has been nearly three years since Bastian's return from that magical land, so if you don't recognize him right away, hopefully you soon will.

* * *

><p>Bastian Balthazar Bux was on the verge of turning 16 years old, and in the three years since he'd learned of the world of Fantasia, he'd lost a lot of the weight that made him a chubby 12 year old. He'd grown out his hair a bit, grew several inches, and become a more avid reader to the point where he was spending so much time at Mr. Correander's book store that the old man had finally offered the young man a job last summer.<p>

It wasn't the most glamorous job in the world, just keeping inventory, some light dusting and making sure every book was in its proper place. But it kept him busy and he had a chance to visit different worlds during his free time.

Bastian had read through every book in the library at least three times. Every book that is, except for the Neverending Story. He'd only read through that book once, having saved the characters within from a horrible entity known as the Nothing. As a token for his heroic deeds, the Childlike Empress had presented Bastian with AURYN, a medallion with two intertwining serpents that he got to keep as a reminder of his journey.

Of course, any power AURYN might have had has long since faded. I'm also completely sure that this fact won't be disproved later on this tale.

"Bastian, have you finished with the inventory yet?" Old Man Cooreander asked as he emerged from his office, a cup of tea in his hand. It was nice having Bastian around to do the things that the older man could no longer do around the store. It was Correander's hope that someday Bastian would take over the reigns of the bookstore completely. The old man didn't trust many people, but he trusted Bastian, at least enough to realize that his life's work would be in good hands on the day he could no longer run things.

"Just finishing now, sir," Bastian said as he stamped the last book. "I just have to put them on the shelf."

"After that, you're free to go for the night," Correander told the boy. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"But it's Thursday, I can work tomorrow and Saturday, and even Monday. It's a four-day weekend," Bastian told him as he picked up a stack of books, carrying them to the shelf.

"Exactly, I think you need a break. Some time off to just be a boy," Correander told him as he took another sip from his cup. As much as he enjoyed the young man's company, and wanted Bastian to someday run the store, he didn't want to see him wasting his youth indoors all the time. "You've been a loyal ]employee for the last year, coming in every day, even when there was no work to do."

"This place feels like home to me," Bastian replied as he placed the last book on the shelf as if he were tucking it into bed for the night. "I can't imagine not being able to come here."

"But you're a young lad. When's the last time you played outside? Ran barefoot through the grass, or just lay in a field and stare up at the clouds?" Correander asked, remembering back to his own childhood. "I do enjoy your company, Bastian, but I do believe you need to enjoy your childhood while you have it. Go home, enjoy yourself and I'll see you on Sunday."

"But- but I- Can't I just-" Bastian said as he was ushered to the door against his will, grabbing a random book along the way. Before he could get out a complete sentence, he was out on the street, with the door closed behind him. As soon as he turned around, he found the 'closed' sign staring him in the face.

* * *

><p>Bastian returned home to his empty house, having not seen his father's car in the driveway. He was probably still at the office, working late as usual. With the bad economy, Barney Bux had to work even longer hours to make ends meet. While Bastian had offered up his earnings from the bookstore to help with the bills, his father refused. He told Bastian that was his hard earned money, which was to be put back for his own personal use.<p>

Leaving his backpack on the couch, and his jacket slung over the chair, Bastian headed to the kitchen to get himself a snack before heading up to his room to get in a few chapters of the book he'd borrowed before bed.

Having filled his stomach, Bastian headed upstairs to lay down and get in a few chapters of the book before bed. As he walked past his dresser, the AURYN had caught his eye. It was hanging from a hook on the wall, having not been touched in a very long time. Not since the night he returned from his trip to Fantasia. The Childlike Empress's gift held a special place in his heart, and he always feared losing it if he ever wore it out in public, so on the hook it remained, lifeless and unmoving.

At least, that was what Bastian had assumed. But both you and I know better, don't we?

As Bastian passed the dresser, AURYN seemed shinier than usual. As if it had been newly polished. The two intertwined serpents forming a circle seemed to have a faint glow to them all of a sudden. Bastian took AURYN off its hook and placed it around his neck, deciding it was finally time to wear it again, even if it held no power. It was as if he'd felt compelled to wear it, like a voice calling out to him to take it off the hook and place it on his body.

Climbing on to his bed, Bastian reached into his backpack and pulled out the book he'd *borrowed* from Correander's bookshop. It wasn't the Neverending Story, that was safely back at store, waiting for its turn to be read again.

"The adventures of Tom Sawyer," Bastian said as he opened the book.

_"TOM!"_

_No answer._

_"TOM!"_

_No answer._

_"What's gone with that boy, I wonder? You TOM!"_

_No answer._

_The old lady pulled her spectacles down and looked over them about the room; then she put them up and looked out under them. She seldom or never looked through them for so small a thing as a boy; they were her state pair, the pride of her heart, and were built for "style," not service—she could have seen through a pair of stove-lids just as well. She looked perplexed for a moment, and then said, not fiercely, but still loud enough for the furniture to hear:_

_"Well, I lay if I get hold of you I'll—"_

_She did not finish, for by this time she was bending down and punching under the bed with the broom, and so she needed breath to punctuate the punches with. She resurrected nothing but the cat._

_"I never did see the beat of that boy!"_

_She went to the open door and stood in it and looked out among the tomato vines and "jimpson" weeds that constituted the garden. No Tom. So she lifted up her voice at an angle calculated for distance and shouted:_

_"Y-o-u-u TOM!"_

_There was a slight noise behind her and she turned just in time to seize a small boy by the slack of his roundabout and arrest his flight._

_"There! I might 'a' thought of that closet. What you been doing in there?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Nothing! Look at your hands. And look at your mouth. What is that truck?"_

_"I don't know, aunt."_

_"Well, I know. It's jam—that's what it is. Forty times I've said if you didn't let that jam alone I'd skin you. Hand me that switch."_

_The switch hovered in the air—the peril was desperate—_

_"My! Look behind you, aunt!"_

_The old lady whirled round, and snatched her skirts out of danger. The lad fled on the instant, scrambled up the high board-fence, and disappeared over it._

Bastian was instantly drawn into the book, and couldn't put it down. Chapter after chapter, he enjoyed the tale of Tom Sawyer, despite having read it at least twice before. But Bastian loved reading, and always took the chance to read whatever he could get his hands on, whether it was a book, a magazine, or the back of a cereal box.

After a while, Bastian's eyes began to get tired. He had been reading for the last two hours and it was getting pretty late. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and fell asleep mid-sentence as the book fell on to his chest while the young man drifted off to sleep. As the book fell forward, AURYN began to glow brighter and brighter.

* * *

><p>The second AURYN's power began to manifest, it immediately woke up something else that residing in a different land, far from Fantasia. Something evil, that had sensed AURYN and the powers it held. In a soft whisper, a pair of menacing emerald eyes opened.<p>

"AURYN."

* * *

><p>"What do you reckon?"<p>

"He might be drunk, would explain what he's wearin',"

"What's with that hair? Is it a girl or a boy? I can't tell one way or the other."

"Don't know, but I ain't never seen no clothes like that,"

Bastian moaned slightly as he rolled over on to his side, expecting to feel the softness of his bed. Instead he got a face full of grass. He opened his eyes and sat up, seeing his was sitting outside in broad daylight. Surrounding him was a group of kids, all dressed like they'd stepped out of a Mark Twain novel. There wasn't a single modern fashion among them.

"Do you reckon he's a witch?" asked one of the kids.

"Where am I?" Bastian asked as he got to his feet. "What is this place?"

"This is St. Petersburg, stranger," one of the kids said. "I imagine you're a long way off from wherever it is you came from. That's a funny looking outfit you have on."

"I was about to say the same thing," Bastian told the kid as he started to stand up. He was still in the same clothes he fell asleep in, but the book he had in his hands was missing. "I don't even remember how I got here."

The school bell started ringing as all the kids let out a groan and wandered off to the schoolhouse. Only one child remained, the barefoot boy wearing a pair of blue overalls with a white shirt underneath, with brown curly hair that was in need of a trim.

"Where's everyone going?" Bastian asked.

"School," the young man replied, sizing Bastian up, wondering if he could take the guy in a fight.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, too?" Bastian asked.

"Naw, I can miss a day or two, or maybe more. It won't cause nobody no harm," the boy told him. "The name's Tom Sawyer."

"Bastian Balthazar Bux," Bastian said the two shook hands. The second he heard the young man's name, Bastian realized what had happened. He touched his chest, feeling AURYN placed safely around his neck. "I need to find a way to get home."

"Hey, what's the funny necklace around your neck?" Tom asked, pointing to the intertwined serpents.

"It's AURYN," Bastian told him. "Wait! That's what pulled me in here! All I have to do is wish myself back home."

Bastian closed his eyes and concentrated, but nothing was happening. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe you should go lie down, you might be catching something if you think that fancy trinket can take you anywhere," Tom laughed.

"AURYN brought me here for a reason, I know it," Bastian told him. "Just like it brought me into the Neverending Story. Maybe Someone here needs my help, and I can't go home until I find out who."

"You mean like an adventure?" Tom asked with a devious smirk. "I think you came to the right place, but first you'd better get some new clothes. You stick out like a sore thumb in them things."

Bastian looked down at what he wearing and realized Tom was right. He was going to have to blend in if he wanted to get out of there and back to the real world. A short while later, Tom returned to find Bastian hiding in the cemetary, bringing him a shirt and pants. Bastian removed his clothes and hid them in a tree trunk before emerging in a pair of brown pants and a red button down shirt.

"You didn't bring me any shoes," Bastian told him as he stared down at his bare feet. "I can't wear my sneakers into town."

"You don't need shoes, its only a week away from summer," Tom replied. "Them things are only for fancy occasions, like school and church. Not that I wear them to those things unless my aunt forces me into them."

"Okay, whatever, let's just go," Bastian said as they started walking along as he tucked AURYN safely under his shirt. "So, what kind of people are there to help in this place? Did you already beat Injun Joe and free Muff Potter?"

"Now how in tarnation did you know about that?" Tom asked as he looked at the stranger. "Are you a witch?"

"I read it in a book," Bastian replied. "You're pretty popular back where I come from. I come from a place where your adventures are told in a book. I've read your story several times."

"You don't say," Tom said with a grin, not believing people would want to read about his adventures. "Come on, we gotta find Huck. Then we'll get to adventurin'."

* * *

><p>Huckleberry Finn, a boy who was taller than Tom was sitting on a large rock that stared out into the river. He had long shaggy blonde hair and was wearing black pants and an unbuttoned blue shirt that was hanging open. He was tossing rocks across the water, trying to see how many times they would bounce on the water before falling in.<p>

"Hey, Huck!" Tom shouted as he led Bastian to his partner in crime.

"Tom!" Huck said as he got off the rock. "Where the blazes have you been? I've been waitin' here for hours."

"I got caught up with our new friend," Tom told him. "This is Bastian, and he needs to have an adventure before he can go home."

"Well, I believe we can help him," Huck said as he shook Bastian's hand. "Should be plenty of adventures to keep up to our necks in trouble."

"Huck Finn!" Bastian said, nearly blushing. "I loved your book! The movies never did either of you guys justice."

"Movies? What the heck are movies?" Tom asked as he scratched his head.

"Nevermind," Bastian told him as he sat down on the rock. "This doesn't make sense. Why did I come in after the story was over?"

"Ain't you never read a book?" Tom asked. "Stories don't stop just because you reach the end. It'd be a pretty boring world if every story stopped at the end of the book."

"AURYN brought me here for a reason, and I need to find out what that reason is. Maybe there's a local library that where I can look at some newspapers to see if-" Bastian said as he heard Tom and Huck laughing. He looked up and found the two friends playing a game where they slapped each other's hands as hard as could before the other could pull away. "What are you guys doing?"

"Havin' fun, ain't you ever heard of it?" Tom asked as Huck slapped his hand before he could pull back.

"That... doesn't look like much fun," Bastian told them.

"Well, what do you consider fun?" Huck asked as he pulled his hand away before Tom got him.

"Well, reading, and enjoying stories," Bastian replied as the two boys just looked up at him.

"Is that it?" Tom asked. "Reading? You never go outside and have fun? That seems like the opposite of fun? What's the word for the opposite of fun, Huck?"

"... Not fun,"

"Well, it's how I enjoy myself," Bastian said as he turned his backs to them. "Now, where's the library-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the two boys dragged Bastian off into the woods by the arms.

* * *

><p>In the large castle, several worlds away, a dark and sinister figure walked around the room, plotting a scheme, dragging a long emerald cloak around as the figure paced.<p>

"I can feel it," the figure said. "The barrier between worlds is breaking down. Maybe not enough to do what I want, but just enough to get what I need. If I can breach the wall between this world and AURYN, I can get it. It has been so long since I've left this castle. But AURYN can fix everything. AURYN can give me the power I need to exact my vengeance. I just need someone to go fetch it for me."

* * *

><p>Bastian fell to the ground as he heard laughing coming from the forest around him. "Tom? Huck?"<p>

"Gotta find us!" Tom's voice said from the trees.

"What kind of game is this?" Bastian asked as he stood up.

"Hide & Seek, dummy!" Huck shouted from further in the woods.

Bastian sighed as he started looking around. "Fine, but when I find you, can we head to the library so I can find a way home?"

Tom laughed as Bastian came closer and jumped behind the tree, finding... nothing. He heard the rustling of leaves and rushed over to another tree, jumping behind it and finding it bare as well.

"I can do this," Bastian said as he closed his eyes and focused. "I can find them."

The young man took a deep breath and listened, hearing a giggle coming from not too far away. He carefully approached the tree and quickly threw himself behind it, tackling Huck to the ground.

"Got ya," Bastian said as Huck threw some leaves at him. "Now to find Tom so we can get out of here."

"Good luck, Tom's the best at hidin'," Huck said as he put his arms behind his head and continued to lay there. "We'll be out here all day."

A few minutes turned into twenty minutes, then an hour. Bastian was about to give up when he saw a toe sticking out from behind a tree. He silently crept up to it and jumped around, having found Tom fast asleep behind the tree.

"Seriously?" Bastian asked as he nudged Tom with his foot. "Wake up!"

"Wha-?" Tom asked as he bolted awake. "Oh, sorry, just got bored waitin' for you. You're not very good at this game."

Bastian just sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Can we go now, please? The sooner I find out who needs my help, the sooner I can get home."

"This guy's no fun, Tom, let's just get him to the library so we can get back to enjoyin' ourselves," Huck said as he joined the duo.

"It's way too hot to be hanging out indoors," Tom said as he ran past Huck and Bastian. He rushed back toward the river, tossing his clothes off as he went before jumping into the water. "Come on, unless yer chicken!"

"It is kind of hot out today," Huck replied as he walked with Bastian toward the river. "Look, Tom's a bit wild, but he's a good guy and my best friend. Is it gonna hurt to have some fun for a few hours? Besides, the books ain't goin' nowhere."

Bastian looked at the water. "I- I'm not very good at swimming."

"I'll show ya," Huck smiled as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it next to Tom's trail of clothing. "Come on, the sun's only get worse!"

Huck jumped into the water as Bastian sighed. He pulled his shirt off, but kept his pants on like Huck as he felt AURYN around his neck. He decided not to take a chance losing it in the river as he took it off and placed it on his shirt as he jumped into the water with the other two boys.

Much to Bastian's surprise, he actually started enjoying himself as he splashed around the water with Tom & Huck. Huck even helped him learn to swim in the time they spent in the river. After a few hours, Bastian began feeling more at home in the water.

"That was fun," Tom said as he climbed on up on the rock to dry off. "How do you feel now, Bastian?"

"A little better," Bastian said as he noticed Huck was staring down uncomfortably into the water. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Huck laughed a little nervously as he started wading toward the rock. "Sun'll be settin' soon. We can have you at that library in no time."

"That'd be great," Bastian said as he climbed up on the rock along with the other two boys, where their clothes were out of view. It was then a pair of dark eyes opened from within the woods. As the three boys lay there, Bastian just stared up into the sky as he felt the warm sun sitting him. "I haven't this much fun in a long time. Not since Fantasia."

"What's Fantasia?" Tom asked as he sat up on his elbow to look over at Bastian over Huck's body.

"It's hard to describe, but it's a beautiful place where your imagination can make anything happen," Bastian told him. "It's full of adventure, and heroes, and villains. And there's a girl, the Childlike Empress. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"I don't know, my Becky's pretty beautiful," Tom smiled as Huck sat up between them.

"What do you say we get our stuff and take Bastian to the library?" Huck asked as Tom looked up at the sun.

"Yeah, it'll be dark soon, we'd better be on our way," Tom said as he jumped off the rock and walked towards his clothes. Huck and Bastian followed, but as Bastian picked up his shirt, he found something missing.

"AURYN. It's gone!" Bastian said as he started to panic. He looked around, not finding a trace of it anywhere.

"Someone must have come along and snatched it," Huck said as he saw strange footprints on the ground. "Those tracks are fresh. Come on!"

Huck and Bastian started running along, with Tom hopping behind as he pulled his pants up. He quickly caught up to the other two as they tracked whoever stole Bastian's amulet. After a few minutes, Huck looked back at the others. "Trail's gettin' really warm. I think the thief is just up ahead."

"Well, what the devil are we waitin' for?" Tom asked with a mischievous grin. "The three of us can take whoever did this. No one steals from Tom Sawyer's friend!"

The three young men jumped out, ready to clobber whoever was standing there. But once the trio got a good look at the thief, it took all of their might to not empty their collective bladders at once.

"Friend of yours?" Huck asked in a scared voice.

In front of the boys stood an eight foot tall winged monkey, baring large fangs. I n his hand he was holding AURYN. As he screeched at the trio, his five foot wingspan stretched out, completely blocking out the sun.

_**Next: Road Trip!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Return to Fantasia"**

"What the heck do they feed creatures in Fantasia?" Huck Finn asked to his new friend Bastian, who along with Tom Sawyer, were standing frozen in fear while an eight foot winged monkey towered over them.

"This thing's not from Fantasia," Bastian replied in a low whisper. "I don't know what it is, but its got AURYN."

"Is that really so bad?" Tom asked without turning his head.

"He could destroy this world with it," Bastian told him. "And everyone in it."

"Okay, that's slightly bad," Tom replied.

"Slightly? What would you consider very bad!?" Bastian shouted.

"Guys, stop arguing and let's get it-"

It was at that point that monkey reached out its arm and knocked the trio away. The boys hit the ground as the monkey turned its back and started running. The boys quickly got to their feet and rushed after, jumping on to the monkey's back as it jumped. But instead of jumping further into the woods, the monkey, and the boys, all disappeared into seemingly nothing.

* * *

><p>There was nothing but darkness as the three boys held on for dear life on the monkey's back. All three youths were terrified, but knew they had to hold on or they'd surely perish.<p>

"Where is thing taking us?" Huck asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let him take AURYN to whoever's waiting," Bastian replied as he tried to grab AURYN, but it was just out of reach. The winged creäture realized it had passengers and started trying to shake them off.

"I have an idea!" Tom shouted. "Huck, give me your shirt!"

Without hesitation, Huck pulled off his shirt and handed it Tom, who climbed further up the monkey's back. He pulled it around the creäture's eyes, blinding it. The distraction was enough so that Bastian could grab AURYN, but now the creature was twirling around through the darkness.

"I can't hold on!" Huck shouted as he fell off, but Bastian grabbed his hand. Another twirl caused Bastian to lose his grip as the two boys fell through the darkness as Tom continued to hold the shirt over the creature's eyes, trying to steer it. He saw his two friends falling and knew he couldn't do anything to catch them in time.

"No!" Tom shouted with tears in his eyes as his friends got further and further away, until only the faint glow of the AURYN could be seen.

* * *

><p>Bastian sat up with AURYN in his hand. He wasn't in his bed, but he wasn't falling through the darkness, either. He looked around at the night sky, and the surrounding landscape. Bastian almost immediately knew where he was.<p>

"Fantasia," Bastian whispered as he looked around for Tom and Huck. He eventually found Huck laying facedown in the grass. "Huck, wake up, we're in Fantasia."

Huck moaned as he started to pick himself up, feeling his aching head. "Where's Tom?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw him was distracting that beast," Bastian replied as he started to panic. "What if that thing still has him? They could be anywhere. Come on, we can get help to find him here."

"Yeah, right, it looks like there's nothin' for miles," Huck told him as he started to shiver a little. That's when a horse's neigh was heard and a green-skinned young man rode up on a white horse.

"Atreyu?" Bastian asked as the green-skinned boy dismounted.

"Bastian," Atreyu smiled as the two hugged. "It has been a long time. You have grown."

"Yeah, it's been three years in my time," Bastian replied as he brought Atreyu over to his new friend. "This is Huck. He's kind of from a fantasy world, too. AURYN brought me to his world, but... it's kind of complicated. I need to speak to the Childlike Empress."

"I shall bring you to her at once," Atreyu told him as he looked back at his horse. "But all of three of us can't fit on to Artax. We'll need another way to transport you there."

Atreyu stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. A few moments later, a large shape appeared in the sky as a white furry creäture almost a mile long landed in the grass.

"You called, Atreyu?" Falkor the Luck Dragon asked as Bastian ran up to him. "Well, if it isn't Bastian. I've missed you old friend."

"I missed you, too," Bastian said as he hugged Falkor's soft white fur. "Falkor, this is Huck."

Huck took one good look at Falkor, and passed out almost immediately.

"You'd think he's never seen a Luck Dragon before," Falkor told them.

* * *

><p>"Huck? Huck, wake up," Bastian said as he smacked Huck a few times as he lay on the marble floor. "Come on, we're here."<p>

"Where's 'here'?" Huck asked as he sat up and looked around at the majestic of the Childlike Empress's palace. The walls and floor were made of solid white marble, and the window had a view overlooking all Fantasia.

"The palace of the Childlike Empress," Atreyu told him as Huck looked out the window. "I can tell you're impressed."

"I ain't never seen nothin' this fancy," Huck told him. "Tom would have given his big toe to see this."

Huck didn't let them see the tear that rolled down his cheek as he remembered his lost friend.

"We'll find him, I promise," Bastian told him as he put a hand on Huck's shoulder. "The Childlike Empress will have the answers we need to find him."

The doors opened as a girl who looked no older than twelve walked in. She had a long flowing white robe which trailed behind her. She had long braided blonde hair and worse a jeweled tiara around her head.

"Bastian," the Childlike Empress smiled as Bastian and Atreyu bowed before her. Huck saw them and immediately joined them. She beckoned them to rise as she hugged Bastian. "You are as handsome as you were the last time you came here."

"And you're as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you," Bastian said as he kissed her hand. "I'm sorry that we're kind of... underdressed. We weren't expecting to drop in like this."

"I understand," the Childlike Empress smiled as she clapped for her servants. "My servants will see that you get more suitable clothing, then we will talk over dinner."

* * *

><p>Bastian had been dressed in a blue and white outfit, with white boots and gloves. Huck got a red and black outfit with black boots and gloves.<p>

"You alright, Huck? You look uncomfortable," Bastian said as they were led to the dining hall alongside Atreyu.

"I ain't the fancy dinner type, and these boots are too tight," Huck replied as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt. "I'd have been fine in my jeans and a less fancy shirt."

"It's just until we find out what's going on, then we can rescue Tom and get you guys home," Bastian replied as they were seated at the table, with the Childlike Empress on the far end.

"Welcome, my honored guests," the Childlike Empress told him as they were served bowls of a rainbow-colored soup. "I am pleased that you could join me."

"The honor is ours," Bastian told her. "To be honest, we weren't even expecting to show up here, it just kind of... happened."

"AURYN sensed you needed to come here," the Childlike Empress told him.

"I thought AURYN's power was gone," Bastian said as he twirled his spoon around his soup. "It was only tonight that it started doing things, like pulling me into another book."

"AURYN's power has always been there, it's just been waiting for you to need it," the Childlike Empress told him. "It pulled you into a brand new world because you needed to learn to have fun and be a child again."

"I- I did have fun," Bastian replied with a sigh as he looked over at Huck, who was slurping his soup. Huck just smiled as went back to silently eating. "But something tried to steal the AURYN while I was there. A large winged monkey that was about eight feet tall. When we tried to get AURYN back, it pulled us into some kind of void, where we lost our friend Tom. Next thing I knew, we were here."

"AURYN pulling you into another world opened many doors to many other worlds," the Childlike Empress said. "AURYN's power must have sensed by many forces, both good and evil. Unfortunately I can not tell you who sent someone to steal AURYN from you, or where your friend is. I can only tell you that the road ahead will be long, and filled with peril. You must face this evil, Bastian. You must face it and defeat it before it can claim AURYN's power. For if it does get the power of AURYN, every world could be in danger. From Fantasia to Tom's world, and every world in between."

"Are you shittin' me?" Huck asked as his eyes went wide. "Sorry, your highness, I just mean-"

"You are forgiven, Huckleberry," the Childlike Empress told him. "It is equally important that you stand with him as he faces this evil. He will need your strength as he defends AURYN, and the infinite worlds of the imagination."

"What's infinite mean?" Huck whispered to Atreyu.

"That means every world in existence," Atreyu whispered back.

"Are you shi- puttin' me on?" Huck asked as he tried to take it all in. After a few moments he looked at Bastian and the Childlike Empress. "I'll do it. For Tom."

"I will also stand by your side," Atreyu told him as he looked at Bastian. "Together we will destroy this evil."

"I will need you here," the Childlike Empress told Atreyu. "As Fantasia's other greatest hero, I will need you to round up every hero in the land to defend Fantasia in the event that this evil finds its way here on its search for AURYN."

"I will call for you if I need you," Bastian promised his friend. "But where do I even begin to start looking for this evil?"

"AURYN will guide you to wherever you wish to go," the Childlike Empress explained. "But be warned, Bastian: AURYN will not take you where you want to go, but it will take you where you need to be."

"Okay, that doesn't mean sense, but sure. Wait, the last time I used AURYN to wish, it cost me all my memories," Bastian said as he stared down into his soup. "What if I lose all my memories again?"

"AURYN's power will not require your memories this time," the Childlike Empress promised him. "As you have grown, so has AURYN's powers. Trust in the AURYN, as well as yourself, Bastian."

"Yeah, plus I've got your back," Huck promised him. "We'll kick this thing's ass and rescue Tom. I just hope where ever he is, he's alright."

* * *

><p>Many worlds away, Tom Sawyer woke up and found himself tied to a chair. He struggled to free himself but found the ropes too tight.<p>

"Huck!" Tom shouted. "Bastian? Where are you?"

"Your friends are dead," a woman's voice said from the shadows. "They were lost, along with AURYN. Luckily AURYN will be recovered, soon. You are alone now, child. Fortunately, I may have future use for you. So you shall live for now."

"Well, ain't you a kind hearted soul?" Tom asked as he struggled to break free.

"Take him to the dungeon and make sure he doesn't get away," the woman said to the large winged monkeys standing guard.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess this is it," Bastian said as he looked at his Fantasian friends. "I'm going to face this evil head on before it's too late."<p>

"Be careful, Bastian," Atreyu told him as they shook hands. "I wish I could come along."

"Once I know what I'm up against, I'll come back for you," Bastian promised him. "We'll hit this thing with everything we have before it reaches Fantasia."

"Let AURYN guide your path," the Childlike Empress told him. "Let it lead you on your journey."

Huck cautiously reached out and touched Falkor's fur, smiling a little as he did so.

"You're not as scary when I think about it," Huck said as Falkor turned his head toward the boy.

"Perhaps we can go for a flight later once you're returned," Flalkor told him.

"Maybe," Huck said as he walked over to Bastian. "Ready to go find Tom?"

"I hope so," Bastian said as he held AURYN, which started glowing in his hand. He let go of AURYN as he took Huck's hand. "Hang on, tight, I don't know where we're going to end up."

"Safe journey to both of you," their friends said as the two young men disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

><p>"AURYN is on the move," the woman said as she turned back toward her dark forces. "The boy must still be alive and is using it to travel across worlds with it. My magic grows the more the boy uses it to traverse through the worlds. Find him, bring him to me along with AURYN."<p>

The monkeys screeched and saluted as the woman stepped out of the shadows, wearing a long black dress with an emerald cape. She had red hair, green skin, and a crooked nose.

"Once AURYN is in my hands, no one will be able to stop the Wicked Witch of the SouthWest!"

* * *

><p>Bastian and Huck fell out of the sky, but thankfully only fell a few feet into a snowbank. The two stood up and dusted themselves off as Bastian looked around. "Well, we're not in Fantasia, or St. Petersberg."<p>

"Then where the hell are we?" Huck asked as he realized he should be freezing, but the clothes he'd gained in Fantasia were keeping him nice and warm.

"Please don't be Narnia, please don't be Narnia," Bastian said as the two started walking, finally spying a small town through the snow. "It looks like a safe little town. Wonder why AURYN sent us here."

As they got closer to the town, the two saw the place was decorated with old-time Christmas decorations all along the streets, and on the buildings. A giant decorated tree could be spotted from where the two young men stood on the edge of town.

"Christmas?" Bastian asked as he looked at Huck. "We're someplace where they're celebrating Christmas?"

"Don't look at me, I've never gotten a Christmas gift in my life," Huck told him. "Well, except for the pipe that Tom got for me."

"Maybe the evil is here and we have to stop it before it destroys Christmas," Bastian said. "Come on, let's find out why AURYN sent us here before it's too late."

As the two ran up the street, a large winged monkey landed right in them, roaring loudly.

"Not again," Huck said as he rolled up his sleeves and curled his fists. "Alright, you damned dirty ape, where's Tom?"

The monkey picked Huck up by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into a snow bank before he headed toward Bastian.

"I wish I had a weapon!" Bastian shouted as a massive shoulder mounted bazooka appeared. "That'll work."

Before Bastian could fire it, the monkey was whacked in the face by a metal object. Before the creäture could react, a quick sweep kick with the object sent the monkey on to its back, landing in the snow.

"What in the world?" Bastian asked as a boy around Bastian's age stepped out, leaning on a metal crutch. He was dressed in old-fashioned Victorian London era clothes, with a cap on his head. He had medium length brown hair and green eyes.

"Come on then, he's not going to stay down long," the boy said in a cockney accent. Huck stood up from the snow bank, a bit phased as Bastian grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we've gotta move!" Bastian said as they followed their rescuer down the street.

* * *

><p>The boy led Bastian and Huck to a small cottage on the other side of the town. It was a bit worn down, but also looked like slight renovations had been made to it.<p>

"Care for a cup of hot cocoa?" the boy asked as the three entered the cottage, seeing the fireplace had warmed the place up for them. "I was heading into town to pick up the Christmas goose when I saw you two were in trouble."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Bastian said as he looked around. "How'd you do that? How'd you do take that down that monster so easily?"

"Great upper body strength," the boy told them. "Had this metal crutch for a while, I have. Really great for exercise on account of my legs don't work so well. Name's Tim, by the way. But everyone calls me Tiny Tim, although I outgrew that name about two years ago I did."

"I'm Huckleberry Finn, and this is Bastian Balthazar Bux," Huck told him as he warmed himself by the fire.

"Wait a minute. Tiny Tim? From a Christmas Carol?" Bastian asked as he looked at Huck. "I know where we are now. We're in an old story about a miser who learns to celebrate Christmas."

"Yeah, but why are we here? Is Tom here? Is that why AURYN brought us here?" Huck asked as he sat down and pulled off his right boot, dumping some snow out of it.

"That monster was here, so odds are that Tom could be here, too," Bastian replied as he looked at Tiny Tim. "Was there anything unusual happening today?"

"Besides the big monkey that I gave a right good beating too?" Tiny Tim asked as he brought his new friends two cups of hot chocolate. "No, not really. Life's been good in this town since Master Scrooge learned to love Christmas. He's still an old miser, and a bit of a grouch, but he's a good man now. Even paid for my medicine so I could live a longer life. Too bad the polio already took its toll on me, though. Gonna have to walk with a crutch for the rest of my life."

Bastian reached into his shirt and pulled out AURYN. "I wish Tiny Tim's polio was cured."

AURYN didn't react as Bastian looked at it. "Oh, come on, you can give me a stupid bazooka but you can't fix my new friend? What kind of magical talisman are you?"

"It's alright, Bastian," Tiny Tim told him with a smile. "I've gotten used to things the way they are. I'm still perfectly healthy otherwise. I don't let it keep me down, I can still do most things other boys can do."

"Bastian, ask that thing to take us to Tom," Huck replied as he sipped his hot chocolate. "We have to find him before that monkey eats him or something."

"AURYN, is Tom here in this world?" Bastian asked as he closed his eyes. AURYN gave off a faint glow for a few seconds as Bastian opened his eyes to look at the others. "No, he's not here. We weren't sent here for Tom, we were here for... you."

Bastian pointed at Tiny Tim, who just looked at the others nervously. "Me? Why me? I'm just the son of a pauper."

"Who's wicked good at fighting with that crutch," Huck told him as he stood up. "Maybe that's what AURYN is doing, sending us to collect warriors to fight this evil."

"I don't know," Bastian replied. "It's bad enough I dragged you and Tom into this, I don't know if I can bring anyone else in. What if one of you guys gets hurt?"

Huck put an arm around Bastian's shoulder. "I ain't afraid of getting hurt. My best buddy in the whole world is in danger, and I ain't backing down for nobody. I'll find this evil myself and strong-arm it into giving me back my friend."

* * *

><p><em>The City of Oz<em>

A Munchkin ran into the Emerald City, past the guards. Panting as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, he ran up the long hall to the Wizard's chamber and pounded on the door. After a few seconds, the doors opened as the Munchkin ran in, nearly falling over as he approached a large throne.

"Word from our spies, your Highness," the Munchkin said, still out of breath. "It's the Wicked Witch of the South West! She's planning something and is already sending out her mutated winged monkeys to fetch something powerful!"

"I knew we should have taken that witch out when we had the chance," the Tin Man said as he stood near the throne. "I knew she'd be a threat someday."

"She had no powers in the Land of Oz," The Scarecrow replied. "With two of the Witcked Witch's gone, the power of the other two witches would be cut in half. Not enough to pose a threat to anyone."

"Then she must be looking for power in other places," the person on the throne said. "We have to find out what she's up to before she gets whatever she's looking for. If the Wicked Witch of the South West regains her powers, we could all be in real trouble."

* * *

><p>"And that's the whole story," Bastian replied as he looked at Tiny Tim. "I can't make you go with us, but with the way you fight with that cane, you'd be mighty useful against whatever we're going up against."<p>

"Christmas is in a few days," Tiny Tim told them. "Would we be back by then?"

"No promises, but we'll do our best," Bastian replied.

"Then I shall join you on your journey," Tiny Tim smiled as he stood up and grabbed his crutch. "We'll show this great evil a thing or two, we will!"

It was then that a knock came at the door. Tiny Tim hobbled to the door, but before he could he put his hand on the knob, the door was pulled off of its hinges by the large winged monkey. It roared at Tiny Tim as Bastian rushed forward and pulled Tiny Tim back.

"I think it's time we were leaving," Bastian said as he grabbed Huck's arm as well.

"Is the next place going to be where we find Tom?" Huck asked as AURYN started glowing. "I feel like we're never going to find him."

"Never say 'never'," Bastian said as the trio disappeared a burst of white light, just before the monkey could grab them. The creäture roared in frustration as it started knocking chairs and tables out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Bastian?"<p>

"Yeah, Huck?"

"AURYN sure picks the weirdest places to land us, huh?"

"You can say that again, Huck,"

Huck was hanging on to Bastian's legs, and Bastian was hanging on to Tiny Tim's legs. Tiny Tim had his hands on his metal crutch, which was stuck over a tree branch as the three boys were hanging over a cliff, overlooking a two hundred foot drop into the ocean below.

**Next: Bastian and his friends hang around for Knights of the Neverending Story #3, and so should you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oz_

The Wicked Witch of the SouthWest was looking through her crystal ball, trying to find out where Bastian and his friends had gone to. She the world they had ended up in and got a gleefully evil smirk across her green face.

"I'll get that amulet yet," the Wicked Witch said as her Winkie guards filtered into the room. "This had better be good."

"It is, your wickedness," the head Winkie told her. "We've captured Glinda."

"Can it be true? Have you dolts finally done something right?" the Wicked Witch asked as a woman in a pink dress with long flowing brown hair was dragged into the room.

"We caught her with her guard down and stole her wand," the head Winkie said as he handed the large wand over to the Wicked Witch.

"Things are looking better for me by the day," the Wicked Witch gloated. "Once I drain the power from this wand, I'll have enough power to start breeching the wall between worlds myself. I'll be able to get the amulet myself, then every world will be mine to command!"

**"The Really Lost Boys"**

_My name is Bastian Balthazar Bux, and this wasn't how I wanted to spend my weekend. I was supposed to be relaxing, maybe get a few hours in at Corrender's Book Shop. Instead I'm hanging out with my new friends. Literally, I'm hanging with them._

Tiny Tim's metal crutch was hanging from a tree branch extended over a cliff overlooking a 200 foot drop into the ocean. Below him was Bastian Balthazar Bux, hanging tightly onto Tiny Tim's pants; and hanging onto Bastian's legs was Huckleberry Finn, who was trying not to look down at the water, which was frozen over.

"I really didn't think this was how we'd be going out," Huck said as he held on. "I was kind of hoping to go down fightin'."

"Well, I suppose it's better than dying of disease in the middle of winter!" Tiny Tim replied. "But not by much!"

"Huck, can you climb up?" Bastian asked as he held onto Tiny Tim's pant legs.

"I can try," Huck replied while trying to climb up. Seconds later he heard a tearing. "What's that sound?"

Bastian looked up. "Oh, that's just Tiny Tim's pants giving way," Bastian told him in a calm tone before he realized what he'd just said."Oh, crap. Start climbing, Huck, start climbing!"

Huck began climbing as fast as he could, finally climbing past Bastian, just as Tiny Tim's pants tore clean off, along with his old winter worn shoes, leaving Tiny Tim in a pair of white long johns and a pair of black socks. Huck grabbed Tiny Tim's legs as tight as he could, but it was too late for Bastian as he began plummeting toward the water.

"Bastian!" Huck shouted. He looked up and started climbing again, getting up to the tree branch and climbing on it. He reached out and grabbed Tiny Tim's hand to pull him to safety.

"What are we going to do about Bastian?" Tiny Tim asked once the two climbed down from the tree. "Do you think he could have survived that fall?"

"He's a tough kid, he has to still be alive," Huck replied as he pulled Tiny Tim's crutch out of the tree. "I can't lose both him and Tom. Come on, we have to find a way down there."

"Think we can look for a pair of pants for me along the way?" Tiny Tim asked as he looked down at his long johns.

* * *

><p>Bastian closed his eyes as he fell toward the iced over water. "What I wouldn't give for a ship to land on right now!"<p>

AURYN began to glow under his shirt as Bastian disappeared in a blink. Not too far away, on a large ship, a pirate crew was working hard to clean the ship. Their goal was to make the ship spotless before the Captain woke up from his nap. He needed his rest before his mortal enemy returned to start their fight over again.

Bastian suddenly appeared over the ship, screaming as he fell into a barrel of gun powder. A cloud of ash shot up as the pirates stood up and took notice instantly. They rushed over, just as Bastian climbed his way out of the barrel, just in time to find every gun and sword on the ship pointed at his throat.

* * *

><p><em>Oz<em>

The Cowardly Lion rushed toward the throne room of Emerald City, where the Queen of Oz sat upon her throne, waiting for word of the Wicked Witch of the South West's latest actions. The Queen had to have patience and not strike too soon, or else the Wicked Witch would have the upper hand. The Queen had to have all the information before she decided the best way to approach the situation.

"Your Highness, the Wicked Witch has Glinda the Good Witch!" The Cowardly Lion said, almost bawling. "Her guards took her this morning! She's at the Wicked Witch's castle right now!"

A pair of silver slippers touched the floor as the Queen stepped down the path of the throne. She was wearing a blue checkered dress with a long red cape following her down the steps. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that ordinarily would be beautiful to look at, but now showed the rage of a thousand burnings suns. Someone took her Glinda, and now there would be hell to pay.

"Fetch my staff and my work clothes," Dorothy, Queen of Oz said bitterly. It was time to take the fight to the Wicked Witch.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Tiny Tim asked as he hobbled along after Huck. The two had followed a path through the forest and now Huck wasn't sure which way would lead them to the bottom of the cliff. The thick fog all over the place wasn't helping.<p>

"It'd help if we had a map, or a guide, or somethin'! Bastian knows these places better than me," Huck replied with frustration in his voice. "First Tom, now Bastian. I'm running out of friends."

"Tom's like your brother, isn't he?" Tiny Tim asked.

"He's more than that," Huck replied before a brief pause after he caught what he'd said. He stared ahead into the forest and sighed. "He's the only one I've ever been able to count on. If it weren't for Tom, I don't know what'd have happened to me back home."

"Come on, I'm sure there's a way down there without having to go through this deep, dark forest," Tiny Tim told him. "Especially since it looks like night's going to be coming shortly."

Huck looked up at the sky and squinted a little. The sun was barely showing through the dark clouds, but Huck could tell where its position was regardless. "I'd say we've got about twnety good minutes of sun left before it gets really dark. Let's not waste it."

"Well, I'd go faster if I hadn't lost my shoes," Tiny Tim replied as Huck sat down on a stump and pulled off his boots, tossing them to his friend.

"Here, I work better without 'em, anyway," Huck told him as he stood up. "Hurry up, we've got a friend to save."

* * *

><p>Bastian had been dragged out of the barrel and tossed to the floor of the ship, still being held at sword and gunpoint.<p>

"I don't recognize him, is he one of_ them_?" one pirate asked.

"I don't know, they all look pretty much alike to me," another pirate replied. "Maybe we'd better wake the cap'n,"

"No, he'll have us shot if we wake him now!" an older, shorter pirate said as he made his way through the crowd. "We'll just keep him prisoner until-"

The sound of a door slamming was heard, followed by a loud metal clang. The pirates gasped and murmured as they started to panic upon realizing what that sound meant.

"He's awake,"

The shorter pirate made his way to the cabin door, slowly opening it. He peeked his head in before slowly letting the rest of his body into the darkness of the Captain's Quarters. "Cap'n, are you awake?"

"Who could sleep with all that ruckus out there? Tell me, Smee, what is so important that you lollygagging buffoons have to interrupt my slumber?"'

"Well, Cap'n, there's a young man out here who fell onto the ship and-"

"Is it_ him_?"

"No, Cap'n, but he's about the same age give or take a year or two and-"

"Is it one of his companions? Tell me, Smee. Give me a reason to not have all of you hung off the yard-arm as punishment for disturbing me."

"We don't think so, Cap'n, this one's not dressed like the rest of them and-"

A large metal hook grabbed Smee by the shirt and lifted him up into the air. Seconds later, the older pirate flew through the cabin door, landing at the feet of the other pirates. Bastian was on his feet at this point, trying to dust himself off when he saw a figure emerging from the darkness.

He was six feet tall, dressed in a tailor-made red and silver suit, with a silver trimmed red pirate hat. He had a long black moustache and long black hair to match. He looked more regal than a pirate should as he stepped out of the cabin. That's when Bastian noticed that where his left should be, a large metal hook was instead.

A dead silence filled the ship as Captain James Hook approached the young traveler. Bastian swallowed hard as the large metal hook found itself at the boy's throat, ready to cut him a new air hole. The hook moved up to Bastian's face, who could feel the cold sting of the metal against his flesh as the hook moved to his hair before pulling completely away.

"No," Captain Hook said as he turned towards his men. "He's not one of them."

"Should we have him shot, Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"Mister Smee, we are gentlemen of fortune," Hook replied calmly. "This young man isn't one of _them_, and thus poses no threat to us. He has, however, trespassed upon my ship and must pay the proper penalty. He shall join our merry little crew as our new cabin boy."

"Join your crew? I don't think so," Bastian told him as he slowly backed away. "This is all just a huge misunderstanding, so I'll just go find my friends and-"

The pointed blade of Hook's metal hand found itself once again at Bastian's throat, ready to cut him if need be.

"You are one of us, now," Hook replied, his voice still calm and collected. "What is your name, cabin boy?"

"Bastian Balthazar Bux, but-"

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger, Bastian. This is your home until you die. And this being Neverland, that isn't going to be for a very, _very_ long time," Hook whispered to him before he turned to address his men. "Men, get young Bastian dressed in the proper attire! Soon, we hunt my mortal enemy and claim victory!"

"What? No, you can't-" Bastian said as the pirates overtook him, pulling off the clothes he'd gotten from Fantasia. They even stole AURYN from around his neck before he had a chance to stop them. Moments later as Bastian stood there in a pair of boxer shorts, he'd been tossed a striped red and white polo shirt and a pair of tan shorts. His Fantasian clothes and boots, along with AURYN, were taken under the ship to be put with the rest of the treasures. As for Bastian himself, he'd found himself handed a mop and bucket with orders to clean the deck as the ship's new cabin boy.

"Smee, what of my most hated of adversaries?" Hook asked as he walked with Smee.

"The waters are still frozen, and the weather is still ill," Smee replied. "_He_ hasn't returned to Neverland yet."

"Then I return to gather my strength in my cabin, do not disturb me again until _he_ has returned. The next battle shall be the last," Hook told him as he entered his cabin. Smee was about to say something else when the door slammed in his face.

* * *

><p><em>Oz<em>

Tom Sawyer sat in the dungeon, wondering how he was going to get out of this predicament. He found some pebbles and started tossing them against the wall, trying to have a little fun while he thought. Soon the green faced Winkie guards arrived, looking into the cell.

"What are you doing, boy?" the guard asked.

"Just having some fun, ain't nothin' else to do," Tom replied as he threw another pebble.

"Fun? You're just throwing pebbles against the wall, what is so fun about that?" the guard asked.

"What, are you kidding? This is lots of fun. In fact, I don't think I've ever had so much fun!" Tom replied with a devious smirk as he grabbed another handful of pebbles. "And the best part is, I'm the only one who can have it. I've got this fun game ALL to myself."

The guard unlocked the door and pushed Tom aside as he grabbed some pebbles. "Let me try that."

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't mind this, Huck?" Tiny Tim asked as he held onto Huck's back while they continued through the forest.<p>

"Heck no," Huck replied as he continued to walk barefoot through the forest. "Besides, we've been walking for damn near an hour. Someone with your condition shouldn't be walking that hard. I've carried heavier loads for a lot longer."

"You're a real pal, you are," Tiny Tim told him. "But perhaps we should find a place to rest for the night. I fear we might be lost in this forest."

"You're right, we can camp out for the night, then start looking for Bastian again at daybreak," Huck replied. "That looks like a good spot over there."

Huck put Tiny Tim down on a stump and started collecting some wood for a fire. "I'll bet us a good fire going so we can stay warm. You just stay put."

"Sure," Tiny Tim said as he sighed and tried to relax, just as the stump opened and the young man fell through a hole. "Huck!"

Huck heard an echoing sound as he saw Tiny Tim was gone. He dropped the firewood and rushed over to the stump. "Hey, you damned tree, give me back my friend!"

* * *

><p>Bastian's body was sore to the point where he couldn't lift a single muscle. He'd cleaned the entire deck twice before having to serve dinner to the crew. Then he had to do dishes and clean the galley. He looked up at the night sky, wondering if his friends were alright.<p>

"I need to get AURYN," Bastian told himself as he tried to will his body to move. Once the pirates were asleep he'd try to sneak down to get his belongings back.

* * *

><p>Tiny Tim landed on a pile of leaves at the bottom of a long tunnel, which weren't enough to keep his backside from getting sore upon landing.<p>

"Where am I?" Tiny Tim asked as he started to pull himself up. The room was brightly lit with several candles all around. The tree had been hollowed out with furniture made from trees, and drapes, blankets, and other items made from leaves, twine, and twigs.

"Hold on, Tiny Tim!" Huck shouted as he slid down the chute, landing on the floor next to Tiny Tim. "... Ow!"

"I think someone lives here," Tiny Tim whispered as Huck stood up.

A rustling was heard in the corner as Huck picked up a large stick to use as a weapon. "Come on out! Don't make me have to use this."

After a few seconds, a boy dressed in animal fur stepped out of the shadows. He was in his early teens, with unwashed blonde hair and a dirty face. He had a bear cap with ears sitting on his head. As he stepped out of the shadows, the sound of chain around his ankle came with him.

"Who are you?" Tiny Tim asked as he looked at the boy.

"My name is Nibs," the boy told him. "And this is my home. You must leave before my friends return."

"Nibs, huh?" Huck asked as he looked at the chain around the boy's ankle. "Who the hell chains themself up in their own home?"

"I'm being punished," Nibs told them as he tugged at his chain. "I'm not allowed to leave the Hollow until the others return. It's my fault for taking an extra piece of meat pie at dinner when I wasn't supposed to."

"And for that you got chained up?" Tiny Tim asked. "Where I come from, the meat pies flow like wine, courtesy of Ms. Lovett's meat pie shop."

"You should leave," Nibs told them as he looked at Huck. "Peter doesn't like intruders, especially boys who are older than him. He doesn't take kindly to challengers."

"I ain't here to challenge no one but the damned monkey who stole my best friend," Huck told him. "We just need a place to stay for the night before we go lookin' for our other friend who fell off the cliff."

Tiny Tim tapped Nib's chain with his crutch. "This chain's awfully rusted. How long have you been here?"

"I lost count, but I don't think it's been long," Nibs replied. "I've been marking the time on that wall over there. I guess you can stay for the night, but be warned. If Peter returns, you'll be in awfully big trouble."

"I ain't afraid of this Peter," Huck told him. "Ain't no boy can take me on in a fair fight."

"Huck, looking at these pock marks on the wall... Nibs has chained to this wall for about five years," Tiny Tim said as he looked away from the wall. "Maybe more."

* * *

><p>After Tom had tricked the first Winkie guard into throwing pebbles against the wall, it wasn't long before another one came along and wondered what was going on. Then another came along minutes later. Before Tom knew it, he had five Winkie guards standing in his cell. While they distracted with the pebble tossing game, Tom had stolen the keys off of one fo their belts and was well on his way out the door.<p>

"Don't worry, Huck, I'm coming to find you," Tom promised himself as he heard a sobbing and stopped. He backtracked and found himself outside of a large door. He looked in through the tiny slit on the wall and saw Glinda sitting inside, crying. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm just scared of what the Wicked Witch will do now that she has the power to breech the walls between worlds," Glinda told him. Tom found the right key and unlocked the door to let Glinda out.

"Come on, we ain't got much time, those guards are going to realize I'm gone anytime now," Tom told her. "We gotta get out of here."

"We must retrieve my wand before the Wicked Witch drains its magic," Glinda told him as she walked out of the door. "If we don't get it back, she'll become unstoppable."

"Especially if she gets AURYN from Bastian," Tom realized. "Ma'am, do you think my friends are still alive?"

"Yes, Tom," Glinda smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Bastian and Huck are indeed alive, but they are in grave danger. I've been quite aware of you three since you started traveling through worlds."

"Then let's get that witch before she hurts my friends," Tom replied.

"It's not the Wicked Witch that they're in danger from at the moment," Glinda replied as they started heading up the stairs. "But we must hurry before she adds to their troubles."

* * *

><p>"Has it really been five years?" Huck asked as he started to pick the lock on the chain around Nib's ankle.<p>

"Time's a lot more different here than outside of Neverland," Nibs told him. "No one ages or gets sick here. Time doesn't really have any meaning here, unless you're chained to a tree."

"So if this Peter has been gone for that long, what's he been doing? You'd think he'd have come back and freed you by now," Tiny Tim told him. "He sounds pretty horrible to me."

"You haven't met him, I'm sure your opinion will change once he returns and you get to know each other," Nibs replied as Huck finally got the chain off of him.

"Yeah, a guy who chains up his friends then takes off five years," Huck replied as he tossed the chain away. "Him and my pa would get on real well."

"Look, I don't think Peter's coming back anytime soon," Tiny Tim said as he sat down on one of the makeshift beds. "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Bastian would welcome someone else helping us out."

"I can't," Nibs replied with a sigh. "If Peter found out I disobeyed his punishment, he'd be awful angry at me."

"Peter ain't gonna lay a hand on you," Huck promised as he put a hand on Nib's shoulder. "You're our friend now, and friends look out for each other. In the morning, we're going to find Bastian and get out of this place. You should come with us, Nibs."

"I'll think about it," Nibs replied as Huck and Tiny Tim laid down to get some rest. Nibs looked at the chain and wondered if they were right.

* * *

><p>Bastian had waited for everyone else to fall asleep before willing his sore body to move. His friends were out there somewhere, and he'd need AURYN to find them. Stepping carefully around the sleeping pirates, Bastian made his way to the lower deck, hoping he'd find everything that had been taken from him.<p>

"Come on, AURYN, let me know where you are," Bastian said silently to himself as he wandered around the darkness of the ship. As he passed by the only light available, which was an open window, he thought he saw a shadowy figure passing by in the sky above. "No, it couldn't be."

All throughout Neverland, under the dark sky, the land started coming to life. Flowers started to bloom, the ice started to melt, and the color started returning to everything. As the ship began to free itself of the ice, a dastardly smirk crossed the face of one Captain James Hook.

"He's back!"

* * *

><p>"He's coming back!" Nibs said as he sat up in the Hollow. Just as he did, every candle in the place suddenly lit up, as the vines and moss that had been growing started receding and the place started looking more like a home. Nibs rushed toward the chain and started trying to put it back on. "I knew he'd return!"<p>

"What the hell are you goin' on about?" Huck asked as he yawned while rubbing his eyes. He noticed all the candles and started to shake Tiny Tim to wake him up.

"Peter's coming back, can't you feel it?" Nibs asked as the chain kept falling off of his ankle. "You two need to hide before he returns. I'll make sure he's okay with you before you introduce yourselves."

"I don't like this," Huck said as he heard something coming down the chute. He grabbed Tiny Tim and hid under the bed just as a boy landed in the pile of leaves. He stood up and looked to be no older than 12.

The boy was dressed in a pair green shorts, with all leaves all around. A single strap went from his right hip to his left shoulder, which kept a knife pouch strapped to his side. He had short yet shaggy brown hair, and piercing green eyes.

"Peter, you're back," Nibs said as Peter stood there, his hands on his hips. "I've been waiting for so long. Where are the other Lost Boys?"

"What other Lost Boys?" Peter asked as he jumped onto the bed, ready to rest after a long travel. "There's just the two of us. Oh, and the new boy, but I'll introduce you tim in the morning. Good night, Nibs."

As he rolled over to go to sleep, Huck and Tiny Tim crawled out from under the bed.

"This is the guy you're so terrified of?" Huck whispered.

"He's capable of more than you know," Nibs replied. "You should go before he wakes up, I'll find you in the morning if Peter allows me to leave."

"Come on," Huck whispered to Tiny Tim as they started making their way out. As they were almost out the door, Nibs grabbed Huck's hand, feeling the warm skin of another after a very long time of being alone.

"Huck, there's a large elm tree by the shore, just straight forward from here and you'll find it, I'll see you there," Nibs told him as he continued to hold Huck's hand. Huck just smiled a little before Nibs finally let go and watched his new friends leave.

* * *

><p>Bastian could feel that he was getting closer to AURYN, but was suddenly startled by Hook throwing up his cabin door up above.<p>

"Wake up, you scallywags! The time has come to hunt down our most vicious enemy!"

Bastian knew he had little time as he raced back up towards the deck of the ship, just as the pirates started coming around. As soon as Bastian came up above, he found Hook's claw digging into his shoulder.

"And this boy is the one who's going to help bring Peter Pan to his knees!"

**Next: The Neverland adventure continues! Plus, find out what Atreyu's been up since Bastian left!**


End file.
